This invention generally relates to the field of vehicle speed sensing using radar speed detectors and more specifically to the generation of an oral announcement of vehicle speed.
There are numerous traffic radar speed detectors manufactured, sold and used throughout the world for the use by police officers in checking vehicle speed on the road in order to assist in enforcing compliance with the speed laws. Originally these radar speed detectors were located in a fixed position in order to measure the speed of oncoming vehicles. In more recent years these detectors have been developed so that they provide an indication of speed whether the police vehicle is moving or not and notwithstanding the direction of vehicle movement. The later type of detector is an example of a so-called "moving radar" detector. These systems visually indicate the speed either by means of a analog device, such as a meter, or a digital device, such as a multiple digital display devices.
When a police officer is on his regular duty in his vehicle, he usually has a number of different tasks to perform. For example, he must be alert to finding hazards along the road. He must drive his vehicle properly. He must check various numbers and reports concerning stolen automobiles and the like. In addition, he is trying to identify any vehicles which are traveling at excessive speed. With all these tasks to be performed concurrently, it is not possible for him to constantly monitor the results being displayed visually by the radar speed detector, especially if he is travelling along the road. Thus, many persons who ought to be apprehended may escape detection.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to simplify the process for monitoring vehicle speed using a radar speed detector.
Another object of this invention is to simplify the monitoring of vehicle speed using a radar speed detector that is mounted in another moving vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an oral announcement of the vehicle speed based upon measurements by a radar speed detector.